Businesses and consumers have begun considering the benefits of alternative forms of lighting as a consequence of rising energy costs. Inefficient incandescent bulbs have been largely replaced with standard T8-sized fluorescent lamp tubes in ceiling light fixtures. Likewise, compact fluorescent (CFC) bulbs in various sizes have emerged as cost-effective replacements for incandescent bulbs. However, CFC and other fluorescent bulbs contain trace levels of mercury, and thus breakage or replacement of such bulbs typically requires special disposal and handling procedures.
The unique properties of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) has led to the development of LED bulbs as viable replacements for existing fluorescent and incandescent bulbs. The operating life of an LED bulb vastly exceeds that of a typical fluorescent bulb. Additionally, unlike fluorescent bulbs, the life of an LED bulb is not severely degraded by frequent on/off cycling. This makes LED bulbs an ideal choice for various applications, e.g., closet, garage, or storage room lighting.
The long relative working life of an LED bulb coupled with the high efficiencies provided by emerging LED technology has spawned a rapidly growing but still nascent industry in LED replacement bulbs. The relatively high initial cost of an LED retrofit bulb will continue to decrease as market share increases. However, the cost of a conventional LED replacement bulb may remain less than optimal relative to fluorescent designs due in large part to the substantial costs associated with LED power supply switching and conversion methods.